


I'm sorry (but I think I love you)

by ruinsrebuilt



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Day of Days, Jump into Normandy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, fluff (ish), mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: “Good to finally see a paratrooper.”Gene recognized that voice. He squinted trying to see the owner in the mess of dark and trees.“Grant, is that you?”A figured emerged from the brush. “Good to see ya, Doc.”





	I'm sorry (but I think I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: I'm sorry, but no. 
> 
> this is my first attempt at writing for one of my favorite rarepairs and tbh I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner. hope you all enjoy this pairing as much as I do <3

Even from where he was floating hundreds of feet in the air, Gene could feel the chaos. Fires were everywhere, lighting up the night along with tracer rounds from sporadic machine-gun fire; the German’s desperate attempt to take out as many of the paratroopers as possible before they reached the ground. 

When he landed there wasn’t a soul in sight, the dark field he found himself in completely empty. He knew he’d have to move forward to the rally point, because he was one of the first out of the plane but something was wrong. There should have at least been a trooper or two close by. 

Quietly he slunk through the woods towards the rally point. Surely he’d find someone along the way. 

He made it all the way to the rally point without seeing a soul, friendly or otherwise. He was tempted to wait but he knew that if anyone had dropped nearby they’d have been there already. 

But what now? He’d lost his weapon in the jump, he couldn’t do anything to help until — 

“Flash?” A voice came from somewhere behind him. 

Gene jumped, spinning around and searching the darkness. “Thunder!” 

“Good to finally see a paratrooper.” 

Gene recognized that voice. He squinted trying to see the owner in the mess of dark and trees. 

“Grant, is that you?” 

A figured emerged from the brush. “Good to see ya, Doc.” 

Gene he could hardly think past the flood of relief. How lucky did he have to be in order to find the one person he would have been desperately searching for. 

He smiled softly back and stepped closer to Grant. “I sure am glad it was you and not someone else.” 

“You mean not a kraut?” Grant was scanning their surroundings but he shot Gene a wink. 

Gene shook his head. “Not anyone else.” 

He was pretty sure he had never seen Grant so startled. Grant studied him for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

“Me too, Gene.” 

 

 

Five hours and three dead Germans later, they finally managed to locate U.S. troops. It seemed they’d stumbled across a rally point for some division of the 82nd. Paratroopers were everywhere, milling about, chain-smoking or cleaning their weapons to stave off the nerves. 

Gene hung back while Grant walked up to the nearest officer and saluted. “Excuse me, sir. We’re from the 101st Airborne and we haven’t been able to locate anyone from our outfit. We were wondering if you could point us in the right direction?” 

The officer looked them up and down. “Seen quite a few guys looking for their outfits, but none from the 101st. And it's no wonder, the 101st isn’t anywhere near here.” 

Grant cursed. “Is there any way for us to get there?” 

The man shook his head like he was sorry, but Gene got the feeling he was more indifferent than apologetic. 

“The landings have already started and it’s all hands on deck. German artillery is pounding the beaches as we speak. You guys will fight with us until we can hook you up with someone who can get you back to your unit. You riflemen? Mortars?” 

“No sir, I’m with our heavy weapons platoon, and this here is our company medic.” Grant gestured in Gene’s direction.

The officer nodded. “We could use you. D company needs an extra set of hands with their bazookas. Report to Sergeant Donovan. This one,” he jerked his head towards Gene, “can report to A company. They lost their medic in the jump. Once you guys get back from your objectives, we’ll send you on your way.” 

Gene didn’t like this plan at all. He had no desire to be separated from Grant if he had any say in the matter. The desperation on his face was mirrored on Grant’s own. 

The crunch of gravel under the Lt.’s retreating steps was enough to spur Grant into action. 

“I’m sorry, but no. Sir.”

The footsteps stopped, the officer turning to look at him. “Excuse me, trooper?” 

Grant shrugged. “I’m sorry sir but we’re a package deal. I go where the doc goes. Think carefully about where you want to place _both_ of us.” 

Venom coated the Lt.’s voice as he stepped close enough that Grant could feel his breath on his chin. “You know I could have you courtmartialed for such an attitude.” 

“You could,” Grant agreed, “but ask yourself, sir. Is that the most productive thing you could be doing right now? There’s a war on after all.” Realizing this kind of attitude would get them nowhere, he softened his tone. “We’ll do whatever we can to help you with the invasion, just as long as we’re allowed to stay close. He’s the only familiar face I’ve got, sir.” 

This seemed to give the Lt. pause. He looked back and forth between them for a long moment before huffing. “Fine. Report to A company, _both_ of you.” 

Gene hardly noticed the man leave, he was too focused on Grant and what he’d done. 

“Thank you.” 

Grant shook his head. “Who says that was for you? I was completely selfish just now. Where would I be without my Doc?” 

For the first time since they’d jumped into Normandy, Gene felt himself grin from ear to ear.


End file.
